I will be alright
by iamdubie
Summary: Kurt breaks up with Blaine cause Blaine cheated on him, Will Puck be what Kurt needs? on hold for now want to concentrate on my other story for now


I will be alright

"I was with someone else" Blaine said when he visited Kurt in New York

"What! Who was it? I bet it was Sebastian? Wasn't it? I know it was Sebastian?

" No it wasn't him?

"Then who"? Kurt asked tears falling down his cheeks

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters was that you weren't there. I needed you and you weren't there!" Blaine said tears falling he was so sorry but nothing he could do now would change the fact that he hurt the only person that meant so much to him.

Kurt was hurt he would not talk to Blaine he didn't even go back to his and Rachel's apartment he wanted Blaine to leave go back to Lima he needed time to think and couldn't do that with Blaine around.

"How could he do that to me after all we been thru together" Kurt thought to himself as he was wondering around the streets of New York "after everything he already put me thru when I first met him, he sang Teenage dream to me when we first met but then he only wanted to be friends which was fine I enjoyed having someone to talk to about being gay no one knew what I was going thru it was so rough to be tormented everyday for years. And then I fall for straight guys cause I never met another gay guy until now then he kept flirting with me singing duets together going out for coffee and when I finally tell him how I feel he starts to fall in love with another guy and sang him a song but yet I stayed by his side even when the guy turned him down I was there to comfort him I was the only solid thing in his life like he was to me he gave me bad advice and got me lipped rapped by Karofsky but I never once told him it was his fault I never faulted him at all then Rachel had to throw that damn party where they ended up sucking each others faces off and only after my bird died he finally got feelings for me." Kurt was so hurt he finally found a cheap hotel that he could crash for the night, but all the events were constantly running thru his mind. The first duet they sang together to the first they kissed and the first time they made love it was so special and yet meant nothing to Blaine as he threw everything they had away. "After everything Sebastian put us thru, all the flirting all the calls all the texting, and yet when someone was texting me and flirting with me it was cheating and he humiliated me in front of all my friends and I had to apologize cause it wasn't right according to him, he told me to go to New York told me I didn't belong in Lima after crying all night telling me that I would be in New York and he would be stuck here in Lima what the hell he couldn't even wait 4 months for me to leave to have an affair he once told me if I was unhappy then talk to me don't cheat on me when he thought texting was cheating but he didn't even thing about telling me that he missed me or was unhappy in anyway I thought for sure he was happy about everything like I had been, true I missed him like crazy but he was my world, now I need to learn to move on and remember that no one is worth my tears anymore I can not let him see me cry or mourn over a dead relationship its not worth it when he goes back to Lima and I go back to my apartment my life starts anew!" Kurt started planning a new life with out Blaine in it he can do it he is in the big apple and he needed to start living like he belonged.

In California Noah 'Puck' Puckerman thought that his life was going to go somewhere but he is finding it harder and harder to make ends meet thought once he mover there that he would still be the 'sex shark' he was in high school but there was way to much competition out there. He was doing odd and end jobs, no girlfriend, no roommate he was alone but he didn't want to go back to Lima he didn't want to be a Lima loser like Quinn had always said he was going to be. It has been 4 months school has been out and he had graduated and he still does not feel life he has accomplished anything but now here he was in his very small apartment watching a football game he was nursing a beer and not really paying attention to who was playing and feeling sorry for himself. When he got a phone call, answering it "Hello"

"well as I live a breath Puck, what are you doing these days" the caller announced

"Santana, How the hell are you? Haven't talked you since graduation, what have you been up to?" Puck asked

"Well I went to McKinley to help the glee club out and found out the Finn has taken over the club." Santana said

"Really? That's great but I thought he went to the army" Puck was confused

"Well he did but about a month in he shot himself in the leg and was sent home so he decided to roam around till he found himself or some stupid shit like that" she laughed

" Wow, yup that sounds like our Finn" he laughed "but wait why is he not in New York with Rachel?"

"Well Britt told me that she found someone else and when Finn showed up they tried to pick up where they left off but she told him that he told her to move on with her life and he was pissed and came home to Lima" the Latina said.

" Wow, rather we are in glee club or not there is always drama" Puck was laughing now at how something's never change.

" Your telling me, and guess what else is happening in our little dysfunctional glee family" she said a little disdainful

"What?" he said a little gleeful after all its been four months since he heard any good gossip.

"well," she dragged out " It seems that Hudson wasn't the only one to be cheated on"

"Who are you talking about? Oh, don't tell me Hummel too?" he was laughing knowing that Blaine and Kurt was the only one that had a solid relationship and he was jealous of what they had he always had a crush on Kurt but would never tell anyone cause he knew what Hummel went thru and was scared to go thru that too he was bi and only fooled around with guys but never had full sex with any other guy.

"you guessed it," she said with a little disappointment in her voice over Blaine who she always secretly liked she thought he was respectable and would never do that to Kurt.

"What are you kidding me? I cant believe he would do something like that to Hummel.

They worked so hard to get where they are, I thought out of everyone they would be the one to make it and have little gay babies" he said disbelieving what he just heard.

"Well believe it, he went to New York to visit Hummel and they went out to a karaoke bar and when they were walking back to Kurt and Rachel's apartment he dropped the bomb, Hummel was so distraught that he didn't even go back to the apartment, Rachel said that he wondered the streets and ended up in a hotel until Anderson left to go back to Lima." she was breathing hard after that spiel she sounded like she was ready to go beat Anderson's head in.

"Well fuck, that really sucks that he would do something like that to Hummel I feel like going back to Lima and beating the shit out of Anderson." Puck was pissed

Santana started laughing "I knew you had a crush on our favorite little gay"

"Yeah, well maybe, I mean he is gorgeous and beautiful but I would never tell him that cause he was with Blaine, the ass," Puck admitted

Santana was silent for a while before she breathed again and said "you know its not to late you can show up and just be there for him and maybe it will turn out in you favor, but you need to make up your mind before he decides to move on and then you will lose your chance"

"I don't know San I mean after everything I did to him in the past I don't think he would want anything to do with me" Puck said sounding a little heart broken

"well you know that you changed so much the last few years of High school, Puck, and you know you are a good guy you have a lot of heart. But if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it" she threatened.

Puck was laughing "don't worry your secret that you have a heart of gold is safe with me."

"ok, ok , you asshole, just don't be telling people, well listen it was nice to chat but I am on my way back to Texas and thought I would talk to you for a while now let me know if you and Hummel ever hook up" she said laughing a bit " and please Puck out of everyone in glee you are the only one I would want to keep up with please call me if your ever lonely or need a friend or whatever I was actually thinking about having my classes changed to go to New York next year I wouldn't mind seeing Hummel again" she sounded a little sad that she hasn't kept up with the friends she made in glee

"Sure thing San, and thanks for calling me and giving me the update on what's been going on, I am glad that you and I stayed friends even after all our past" he said smiling "I love you San, I think you are my best friend since Finn and I had our fall out after Quinn"

"I know Puck I feel the same way about you too, and yes I love you too" she laughed "your like my annoying brother, bye Puck talk to you soon"

"Yeah see you soon hopefully bye" he hung up thinking of the conversation he just had with Santana, how could that happen how can Blaine and Rachel do that to people they claim are the love of your life how can they live with themselves like that. Neither boy ever did anything to be treated like that. Poor Finn has always been cheated on never had someone that was really devoted to him, then Kurt his first relationship and he put his all into it and for it to be turned into something that couldn't even survive 4 months.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"hummm," Kurt answered

"Are you Ok? I mean you have been working overtime and your always working out or doing extra stuff you are hardly ever at home and I am just worried about you" she exclaimed

"Well you know, Rach, No I am not doing ok I am trying to move on with my life and keeping busy so I don't have to think about what Blaine did to me and some days are worse then others but I would appreciate it if you would stop reminding me everyday" he

sounded exhausted.

"I don't mean to upset you Kurt, but I think it will help if you talk about it." she said

"Rachel, I don't want to talk about it, especially to you, I mean you did the same thing to Finn too no offence and you are one of Blaine's best friends so anything I tell you I know you will tell him I know he has been calling you everyday since he told me that he cheated on me and I really don't want to think about him anymore its time I concentrate on me for a while I know it sounds selfish but that's the way it is" he was tired and didn't want to relieve it anymore he was tired of crying and tired of thinking about Blaine it seems that Blaine couldn't wait to get him out of the way after all the crying Blaine did to keep him in Lima then told him to leave he didn't belong there and now four fucking months later cheated on him he didn't want to think about it anymore.

It was almost a month after Blaine and Kurt broke up and Blaine was still mopping around the choir room "Blaine, if you are this upset then why did you do it" Finn was asking him it was just him and Blaine in the choir room Blaine always thought of Finn as an older brother since Kurt and him had got together.

"I don't know Finn, I miss him so much, I wish I would never have done it but that doesn't change the fact that I did and I have to face the consequences and I feel like a piece of my heart has been ripped out I just cant believe I did something like that it was a one night stand with some guy I met on face book I was just lonely and thought Kurt moved on with his life it was the biggest mistake of my life and I don't know how to move on from it I really just fucked up, didn't I" Blaine was crying now

Finn was a little uncomfortable he always felt like that when someone cried in front of him but he was trying to be a good friend "well I don't know what to say Rachel did the same thing to me you know it was only 4 months and neither one of you could go that long without having to have someone, I mean I know how lonely it can be to be alone for so long but God, what happened to keeping that faithfulness"

Blaine looked at Finn he is usually so clueless but sometimes he can be wiser then his years he smiled at Finn "you know your right, I screwed up everything cause I couldn't even wait another few weeks to see him he deserves better then me I should just give him a little while longer and then try to talk to him again or maybe wait till I go to New York if I am lucky he will still be unavailable and we can get this behind us and be together again I just know deep in my heart that we do belong together even if he don't believe it right now"

Finn gave Blaine a sad smile sometimes Blaine had no clue. He accused Kurt of cheating when he was texting that Chandler dude but that was all he was doing texting Blaine actually had sex with some guy he met on face book and expects Kurt to just get over it. Wow and they call Finn dumb if Blaine wasn't in the room with him he would burst out laughing at the thought of dapper perfect Blaine being the one that screwed up.

Puck was on an airplane on his way from California to New York to see Hummel and was thinking what to say to him trying to rehearse something that wont him seem like a total spase considering he was a 'badass' and needed to make sure that everything he said and did would help the younger boy. Puck thought it was his chance to be someone special for someone he wanted to be loved he wanted to feel that he belonged some where he spent the last bit of his money for a ticket and if he played his cards right he would have a place to stay while he was in New York he had sent all his stuff he had in his small apartment home to his ma and told her to hold it for him till he found something more suitable for him he did tell her his plans to move to New York and she had been worried cause things in New York were more expensive there then in California but he told her not to worry he had friends there and he was sure they would let him crash there until he gets on his feet and considering he doesn't have a dollar to his name he is hoping that his plan will work.

Taking out his phone and looking up Kurt's home address that Santana had emailed him he made it from the airport to the loft in no time but it was still really early and wondered if he should knock or wait a few more hours he could go to the coffee shop around the corner that he saw when he was walking to the loft. It was only 5 am but if he really thought about it Kurt was a morning person and liked to get up early to do that moisturizing thing he does to make him look like he is only 16 instead of 19.

He was just about to knock when the door opened and Puck heard a little squeal "Puckerman what the hell you scared the shit out of me!" Kurt was breathing hard and his face was flushed.

Puck started laughing "calm down princess, I wanted to surprise you and was debating on knocking or waiting cause my plane just landed not 30 minutes ago."

"well glad to see you" Kurt said once his breathing was under control and he hugged Puck and it seemed the hug was a little longer then it should have been Kurt cleared his throat " would you like to go to the café with me to get some coffee and maybe some muffins or breakfast? Are you hungry?"

Puck smiled and said "Sure I could eat I am tired from my travel and could do some unwinding"

"Great" Kurt said "Here put you things in the living room I will leave Rach a note to let her know that is your stuff for her not to bother it until we get back"

"thanks" Puck said relieved that he wont have to lug his stuff around the streets of New York.

"no problem, now come on need my caffeine fix" Kurt started laughing and Puck joined in with him. It was an awkward walk to the café one didn't know why the other was there when he knew he lived in California and the other didn't know how to start a conversation about what happened between him and Blaine maybe he should wait to see if he would start off the conversation.

They made it to the café and Kurt was like "so what would you like my treat"

"Thanks Kurt, maybe just a blueberry muffin and a coffee black"

"No biggie Puck, and black coffee? Really?"

"Yeah need to try to stay away for a while" Puck just grinned

Kurt was amused at his old friend, when they finally got to the counter and ordered and found a seat Kurt looked at Puck " so Puck what are you doing in our neck of the woods last I heard was you were in California doing well for yourself"

Puck looked at Kurt with a sad smile and said "Yeah, I was in California but I didn't have anything there I had trouble finding a job even all those pools there they had contractors that cleaned their pools and the pool companies don't want to hire anyone with a record" Puck was scowling "but haven't had a girlfriend since I moved there and I been working on the streets to make ends meet so far it seems to be working it just seems to me that I got lonely since I left Lima and the only one I have talked to since I left was Santana, not even Quinn or Finn will except my calls so I gave up and thought I would visit you, ummm I hope that is alright" he looked at Kurt shyly hoping that Kurt wouldn't tell him that he come for no reason.

"Of course not Noah" Kurt smiled at him "so do you have a place to stay?"

"Noah, since when have you called me Noah" Puck laughed

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't realize I just did that" Kurt was blushing

Puck thought Kurt looked so adorable wait when did Puck think Kurt was adorable he kind of chuckled to himself while Kurt was looking at him puzzled. "Its fine _Kurt"_ he emphasized Kurt's _name "_I like the way you say it."

Kurt laughed at him "Well _Noah, how long _are you planning on staying here"

Puck frowned and wondered if Kurt was ready to get rid of him already but he looked deep in those deep blue beautiful eyes and said " Well I guess it depends on what I can find here I have no money no place to stay and I don't know what I am going to do I was planning on hitch hiking back home"

"oh Noah, No you will stay with us until you get on your feet" Puck looked at him disbelieving but Kurt shook his head and said " I mean it I will not let you hitch back to that dead end place we got out and there is no way I am letting you get trapped back in that hell hole"

Puck chuckled "I promise I will find something soon and help out around the house but what about Rachel"

"well she don't have to be in class for another hour or so, so come on we will tell her everything and I am sure she wont mind but the problem is we only have the two bedrooms and don't worry about finding anything right away we will take one day at a time" Kurt said slightly embarrassed "I guess you can stay on the couch until we figure out something a little better for you."

"the couch is fine Kurt, really thank you for being so nice to me" Puck was smiling but was upset that they still haven't talked about Blaine well he can wait it shouldn't be to long before the countertenor will open up to him, he hopes anyway.

They returned back to Kurt's loft and Rachel was still getting ready to go to class "Noah its good to see you so what are you doing in the big apple" she giggled voice still as shrill as Puck remembered. He just laughed at her

"Rachel, Puck is going to be staying with us for a while until he gets on his feet he will stay on the couch in the mean time he can store his stuff in my room till we find more suitable place for everything" Kurt interrupted before Puck could say anything. Rachel just stared at Kurt and Kurt glared at her that left no room for argument he didn't want to tell her about the things that Puck was going thru.

"Ummm, Sure that is fine" she stammered "I have to get to class so I will see you both later this evening.

"ok bye Rach have a good day" Kurt said to her and they watched her leave.

"Thanks Kurt, you know for not saying anything about my situation" Puck looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed.

Kurt smiled "Noah don't thank me I know if the roles were reversed I know I would just be grateful to have friends I could turn to and right now its none her business, but now I have to get to work before I am late and I hate to leave you but I love my job but I am gonna leave you some money and you can order you some lunch or go out and explore the city or whatever you feel like I should be home by 5 pm and then we can either go out to this wonderful Italian restaurant I found down the road or I will cook something when I get home" Kurt was beaming at Puck and Puck was looking at Kurt like he was the most important thing in the world.

"No, Kurt you don't have to leave me any money I will stay here and just relax until you and Rachel get back I am really tired as it is"

"Well I am still gonna leave you some money in case you wake up hungry or something" Kurt said "and you can use the shower it's the second door to the left and if you want you can lay in my bed and get a real good nap my bed is the most comfortable thing you will ever put your head on but I do have to leave here is my number so if you need me text me and I will try to answer as soon as I get it usually my boss doesn't mind"

Puck just smiled "Thanks again Kurt, I think I will take a shower then try to take a nap and hopefully I will be refreshed and feeling better when you get home"

Kurt was beaming at him it was ridicules to get so excited when he said home Kurt reached out and hugged Puck again and said "I'm glad you're here Noah"

"Me too, Kurt" Puck was so happy it really seems like Kurt was happy to have him here. Maybe they will talk about Blaine later tonight and get everything out in the open.

5 pm came soon enough and instead of going out Kurt had picked up some food from the restaurant he told Puck about Rachel called and told him not to wait up for her she had a date so he thought it would be nice to eat in and be able to finally talk to someone about his issues with Blaine with someone who is impartial judge he knew he could never talk to Rachel cause she would tell Blaine and that he would use it against him to try to get back with him and he doesn't want that. He already broke his heart once and he didn't want to take that chance again but needed to talk about it cause it was driving him crazy he felt like he had been as lonely as he was before he met Blaine since him and Mercedes had that fall out in their senior year.

"Hey Noah, did you have a productive day" Kurt laughed " I decided to bring something home for supper instead of going out and maybe talk and really get to know what's going on with each others lives Rachel is not gonna be here tonight she has a date" he said that last part kinda soft and sad.

"A date hummm doesn't seem that long ago she was so in love and planning on getting married and now she is going on dates and only 4 months outta high school seems kinda fast don't it?" Puck asked he knew he was opening a can of worms that he wont be able to put a cap back on he tried to keep his back to Kurt so he wouldn't see his face he didn't want to give himself away yet so he started to dish out the food that Kurt brought home.

"Yeah well it seems like everyone is trying to move on, it seems like they couldn't wait to either separate from their significant others or move away" Kurt said with tears in his eyes trying his hardest not to cry before they even ate.

Puck looked at him and said "Hey Hey what's the matter come on now don't be sad talk to me."

Kurt shook his head "I'm sorry Noah I am gonna change into something more comfortable then we are gonna eat this delicious food and then we will have a little chat I don't want to ruin your first day here."

Puck just nodded and watched Kurt go to his room. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything maybe he should have waited for Kurt to say something first well he is determined not to say anything else until Kurt was ready to talk. Puck heard something vibrate and looked at his phone it wasn't his but heard it again he looked over to the counter that Kurt had plugged his phone when he got home and noticed it was a text message it looked like it was from Blaine, Puck wanted to answer it back and tell him to late you fucked up now its my turn but he turned around went back to the kitchen table and fixed a plate for Kurt and himself and fixed them something to drink and waited for Kurt to come out of his room.

About 5 minutes later Kurt emerged looking very relaxed "I am sorry it took so long but I wanted to take a shower and get things off my head"

"no biggie, you phone was buzzing but I didn't bother it I figured I would tell you" he smiled but it looked forced.

Kurt frowned and said "ok thanks let me check it real quick and make sure its not from my dad." Kurt came back and was like "nothing important just a blast from the past that I am trying to get over"

Puck looked him over and just shrugged and said "well if you want to talk I am not going anywhere and I am good for a distraction if you need"

"Thanks Puck, now lets eat before it gets cold"

"well you were right that food was really delicious I think I may have over did myself I feel so stuffed" Puck was breathing hard " I don't think I have eaten that well since I left Lima"

Kurt laughed "I'm glad you enjoyed it, hey how would you like to lay down in the bed with me we can try to get comfortable and let this food settle and maybe chat for a while I have been wanting someone to talk to for a while and although I love Rachel I cant really talk to her"

Puck looked at him "well lets get these dishes done real quick so you can keep your mind clear I know how you are" Kurt laughed at him

"You really know me don't you Noah"

"I know how picky you are if thing are not as orderly as you like" Puck laughed at him

Fifteen minutes later they were laying down and laughing about some of the things that they did when they were in glee like the lady Ga Ga and Madonna week and the time that Rachel blew her audition.

"… I know I still cant believe she made it and I didn't she blew the audition and mine was perfect not that I am bragging" Kurt said sadly

"I know I believe you they really think you got the shitty end of the deal you should be where Rachel is now"

"well I have learned that I can only take what life throws at me its always been that way every since I was in middle school but you know what I made it, right? I am here and alive I kinda fell into the job of my dreams so things are ok I just hate the fact that…" he trailed off with a tear in his eye.

Puck was looking at him sadly and asked "Kurt, are you alright? I am here if you want to talk I promise not to judge you."

Kurt just smiled sadly at him and said "yes I would like to talk" so he told Puck how Blaine came to New York and they were having a good time until he told him cheated and how he couldn't take it and spent a night in a hotel and that he texted Rachel and told her that he wasn't gonna come back home until Blaine left he needed time to think and Blaine has been calling and texting him non stop for a month " its like he doesn't understand what he has done to me I thought he was the love of my life Noah, I thought we would be together forever, he didn't want me to leave I was even working at the Lima Bean and hanging around him more since I had more time on my hands but then he finally told me that I needed he to go that I didn't belong there he even sang me a fucking song about how hard it would be to leave but that we would make it, he assured me that it wouldn't change anything even gave me a promise ring" he laughed bitterly. Puck wrapped his arms around the younger boy and was trying to soothe him letting him know it was alright to just let it all out Kurt was still crying but continued "he wants me back and thinking sorry is gonna cut it the sad thing is that I want it to be enough I want to forgive him I want to get back with him but what's to say that since I forgive him he will think that its his cue to sleep with anyone just cause he is lonely, I gave him everything he was my first boyfriend my first love I gave him my virginity, I know I am silly and I know that I am probably being ridicules but I am still a hopeless romantic and I just don't give that up to anyone." he was breathing hard and trying to calm his sobs.

"Kurt, you are not silly and defiantly not ridicules you want to be loved unconditionally you want to know that you are the only one in someone else's life I can definitely relate" Puck said sadly "I was a 'sex shark' all thru high school I had sex with anyone who gave me the time of day and what do I have to show for it I have a daughter that I will never know never raise and none of the girls or milf's I ever fucked will ever love me I thought I was hot shit back then but in reality I was nothing but a fucking whore." Puck was crying now.

"oh no Noah, you were looking for love in all the wrong place's" Kurt and Puck looked at each other and started laughing at the song reference glad that the tension just seconds ago was released at least for a few minutes "I really didn't mean to say that what I really wanted to say was you are not a whore you wanted to be love, besides sometimes sex can be fun when your not thinking to much about it." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and they started laughing again.

"you are so silly sometimes Hummel" Puck was still laughing

"Well the conversation was getting to serious and I have tried over the last month to think on what I should do what would you do if you were in my shoes?" Kurt asked looking at Puck like he held all the answers.

Puck looked at him and bit his lower lip " Kurt I don't think I am the best person to give you advice remember I knocked up my best friends girlfriend and then made out with his other girlfriend so yeah I am the one always at the other end and let me tell you its not fun on either end the time your doing it though you don't think about the other person maybe that's what Blaine was doing trying to forget you at least one night but I wouldn't know I have never had a girlfriend just a lot of sexual partners but even that can be very lonely. Believe me when I say I wish I knew then what I know now I would have tried to be more like you so I know that my life if worth something that I am worth something I have never felt like I belonged anywhere I was a fuck buddy to just about anyone who needed it" he sighed how could his life be so low. How could Kurt ever want a whore like him he felt like crying.

Kurt looked sadly at him "my dad once said that to me bout me mattering and not throw myself around"

"I wish someone cared enough to tell me that my dad left was I was young and my mom started drinking when he left and she pretty much left me and my sister Sarah to fend for ourselves I took care of Sarah made sure she had food and got to school on time and all her work done but no one gave a damn if I lived or died when I got out of juvy my ma was so mad she yelled at me for a week telling me that I left Sarah all alone how could I just think about myself when I had other commitments I yelled back telling her that Sarah was her daughter. I left home for a week and slept in my truck at the park I would come to the school early and take a shower and get to class and then when school was over I would go back to the park and sleep for a few hours and you know what not one damn person at school or my mom ever noticed what I was doing" Puck was looking very mad he had a scowl and wished just once someone would notice him. "it wasn't until Sarah showed up at the school and met me at the truck and begged me to come home she hadn't eaten in a few days ma was drunk all the time and wouldn't fix anything for her so I went back home thankfully ma never said another word but before I graduated I talked to my Aunt and told her everything she promised to take Sarah before I left for California and I gave her my truck and my spare guitar and Xbox just everything that would bring in a price and told her to sell it all so Sarah would have some money"

"Oh Noah" Kurt hugged him like Puck did earlier to try to comfort him " we are quite the pair huh?" he chuckled slightly "I am so sorry you had to go thru all that and your sister as well no one deserves that no matter how bad life is"

"well she always blamed me for my dad leaving she says I look so much like him and that she couldn't stand to look at me but kept me around so I could take care of my sister but I am glad that Sarah is doing good now and my ma is trying to recover she is in rehab and she is trying to do better I talk to her every week but I still know to much so its hard for me to just forgive her but Sarah is still young enough and she is actually visiting ma and telling me that they are trying to straighten their relationship out so that makes me happy." Puck was smiling towards the end of that.

Kurt rolled over on his back all of a sudden so exhausted from all the emotions and closed his eyes "I am so happy she is trying to get her life together and maybe one day you will be able to forgive her" he opened one eye "remember Noah she is your only mother" Puck was staring at the flawless face of the beautiful boy next to him and smiled.

"Your probably right Kurt its just gonna take some time" Puck said but then he heard the heavy breaths coming from Kurt 'Guess he fell asleep' Puck thought and kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered 'sweet dreams princess' Kurt rolled over and smiled in his sleep, not five minutes later Puck followed Kurt into dreamland.


End file.
